Speak Of The Devil
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: This is a Rileystreet story. What happens when 10 years later you see the person that once made you cry? What happens when life throws you so many coincidences? Well for Amber she's about to realize life isn't always peaches and roses. And that lesson itself will be taught by none other than Mr. Chord Overstreet! Enjoy !
1. Drunk and Forgiven

speak of the devil - part one

The party had been in full swing since 11 pm . Everyone was having an amazing time.

Nash : Doodlebop Chord ! It was the Doodlebops !

Chord : Yeah . Rooney was Blue , Dede was pink , and Mozey was orange .

Nash : it's moe.

Chord : Whatever. Anyways Glee was the highlight .

Nash: Yeah you were so happy.

Chord : Until Amber and I ended it.

Nash : Speak of the Devil.

Chord : What ?

Nash : Look .

He said pointing to a woman that was standing beside the bar. Chord walked behind her.

Chord : Amber ? Is that you ?

Chord watched as a lady turned and looked at him. She walked over to him and he took in her features. She was wearing a skin clad gold dress and violet heels. Her makeup had been done and made her face glow. In complete honesty, after ten years she still looked beautiful.

Amber: Chordy? Wow… I think I need a drink .

She looked down at the drink in her hand. "Yeah something stronger."

Amber looked him up and down . Ten years had been amazing to him. His blond hair had darkened. He was wearing a black suit with a gray shirt and pale pink tie complete with black boots. Amber forced herself to look into his eyes. They were still green and unreadable .

Chord: Amber? Amber? Did you hear me?

Amber: Huh? What ?

Chord : I said how's New York treating you? Congratulations on the Grammy tonight.

Amber: Oh its going great ! Perfect actually ! And thank you.

Amber was telling the truth to her ex boyfriend from ten years ago. Telling him of all people felt like a vulnerability but why? He was just another piece of her twenties. Thats all . Nothing more. But why couldn't she believe it . Why could she make her heart believe it? "Why?" she said out loud with out noticing.

Chord: Why what?

He said with a hint of confusion.

Amber: Why …. don't we go somewhere private and catch up?

His eyes twinkled at the question but then lost their shine as he shook his head.

Chord: yeah follow me.

He led her to a back room .

Chord: You can sit there .

He pointed to an empty lounge chair in the corner.

Amber: How did you find this ?

Chord: About six years ago I was like super drunk. I was stumbling threw people and I walked back here to find a restroom. Found this instead. Who would've known anyone could get absolutely hammered at a Grammys After Party.

Amber laughed at his remembering the last time they were together at a Grammys party.

Chord: What?

Amber: Remember when we came here together.

He nodded remember the night vividly.

Chord : Care to remind me Ms. Pretty.

Amber froze and Chord picked up on it.

Chord: Look Amber I'm sorry . It's a habit.

Amber : No it's , it's fine where was I ? Oh yeah , anyways you came threw the door with one of yours shoes in your hand. Ha you were all like spiders there everywhere ! Omg Amber get em please . I kept telling you that you had to be hallucinating but you were like no there here right by you . Then you walked up to Mark and hit him on the head.

Chord smiled at the memory now laughing as Amber gasped to catch her breath .

Chord: Yeah Mark was like you need to sit down and put your shoes on.

Amber : Yeah him and Cory drug you out if here. Everyone was watching you .

Chord : Remember Ryan was like " lord Jesus code yellow " we all had to leave .

Amber ; All because you just had to try the Ice Vodka shots .

Chord : I'm getting a hang over just remembering.

Amber :You were out the next day.

They fell into a silence . Both remembering the days when silence was so loud for them. A time when they were two kids living their dreams in Hollywood. Just two people that slowly fell in love. Looking back falling love had been easy it was the falling out that had been hard.


	2. Look what the cat drug in

speak of the devil - part 2

When Amber woke up something felt slightly off . She sat up and immediately feeling the body beside her. Cory. Across from her lay Kevin , Naya , Darren ,Dianna , and Chris . They had stayed friends after the show had went off. Amber knew where the others were but they were no longer close. Harry started his own choreography company a year later then moved to London and got married he also had 2 kids , Marla and Matt. Jenna got married and adopted triplets Shannon , Andy , and Mitchell . Damian moved back to Ireland . Samuel lived in Japan . Lea went back to broadway. Chord still lived in Los Angeles but after the break up he quit Glee and began his solo career.

Amber stood and went to the restroom. Once done with her business she came out to find everyone except for Cory ( no surprise ) awake.

Naya : Close the blinds Amber!

Amber : No.

She said with a smirk

Naya: Ughh *throws pillow * I really don't like you .

Amber: liar

Naya: Yeah I am.

Chris stood and went to sit on Darrens lap giving him a small peck then turning back to Amber.

Chris: How was the party?

Amber : Just great .

Chris: You saw him didn't you?

Amber nodded.

Dianna : what happened ? Did he hurt you ? Please don't make me hop a flight to L.A cause you know I will.

Darren : Calm down mother bear!

Dianna : Shush it Muffin

Darren : I have you know someone loves my muffin.

Chris: Sure does !

Naya made a gagging noise and Kevin stood and walked to Amber.

Kevin: Babe you shoulda took my offer years ago. You Gon learn sweet heart you Gon learn !

Dianna: What did he say?

Amber : We reminisced. Laughed but nothing serious I doubt we will talk again.

Her phone rings and reads the caller id

Amber: Speak of the devil.

In Ambers heart it felt like the world stopped. Okay she was lame. Last night she had given him her number but she had been drunk. Right? No she was sober he was drunk.

Naya: Answer it !

Amber pressed the answer button and put it on speakerphone.

Amber : Hello

Chord: Amber ! Hey! What's up ?

Amber: Just waken up . You?

Chord: Absolutely nothing but how about we change that nothing to a something?

Kevin whispered "lame"

Amber then remember him saying he was staying in New York till Friday.

Amber: What do you have in mind ?

Chord : Nadels maybe ?

Amber: Let me check my schedule and I'll text you. Kay bye.

Amber hung up before he could reply.

Chris : What you gonna wear?

Dianna: She hasn't said yes yet.

Naya: Geez Di your a damn dust bitter!

Dianna flicked her off.

Naya: No thanks sweetcheeks !

Amber waved her hands in front of them .

Amber: Back to me.

Darren : Attention whore.

Amber: haha Darren so cute. What a catch! Actually go catch a trip to hell.

Darren just shrugged.

Amber: Anyways what should I do.

Behind her Cory woke up , went in the restroom , and came back.

Cory : Can Amber and I speak alone?

Every nodded and walked out knowingly.

Amber: I know what your gonna say.

Cory : Come here.

She walked and sat beside him.

Cory: Look I can't live for you but I will support you through anything. I hated seeing you hurt Amber I did. It's just… I can't hold you back.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE….

They were all huddled around Kevin who had his ear pressed against the door.

Dianna: What he say?

Kevin: something about back, living , and hurt .

Naya: Oh they've been messing round.

Chris: She would've told me.

Darren : True.

They all walked away from the door while Chris muttered "Kevin is a sucky detective."

IN THE ROOM:

Amber: I understand .

Cory: I don't think you do. Chord left you for her. For Emma ! Come on Amber get a grip on reality and realize that everything isn't peachy.

Amber: Cory stop.

Cory: No . Amber you were so upset for months. And who picked up the piece ? Me. Amber I loved you and you gave me no chances.

Amber was beyond pissed. She hadn't meant to hurt Cory. Actually she didn't think he would care. He had Lea.

Amber : How was I supposed to know you liked me? You had Lea!

Cory: I tried to show you but you and lover boy had broken and you were oblivious to everything besides Ben & Jerry's !

Amber: What ever Cory.

Cory : Whatever's right.

With that he grabbed his bag and left.

Dianna knocked on the door. " Can I come in?"

Amber : If your coming to scream, no.

Dianna walked in.

Dianna: Look I'm not gonna stop you . Just be careful love. Keep your eyes open and your brain on . Kay?

Amber nodded and Dianna hugged her .

Amber: Where's the others?

Dianna: Naya had a shoot, Kevin drove her. Chris and Darren have to go pick up Chuck from the airport and you know about Cory.

Amber: Oh . Are you about to go?

Dianna let out a bitter laugh.

Dianna : Not yet. Mark's there this week. Hailey missed him.

Amber: oh.

Mark and Dianna had been married 6 years before her and Mark had decided to get a divorce. But out of that marriage she got an amazing daughter. Hailey Gray Salling . Now they owned a shared house so that Hailey would have a stable meeting place.

Dianna: What you gonna wear?

Amber: That gray sweater dress and

my pink heels . With that black glittered belt.

While Dianna went to her closet to retrieve it she texted Chord.

AMBER: Schedule cleared!

CHORD: Awesome! You don't mind if Nash joins?

AMBER: No at all.

CHORD: Meet you at 2?

AMBER: Great

Dianna walked back with the items in her had. She laid them on the bed . Each item side by side.

Amber: Thanks I'm gonna go shower .

Dianna : What time you leaving?

Amber: Two

Dianna : Kay I'm gonna go cook breakfast .

Amber walked into her restroom. Turning on the water she felt at ease. Water always did that to her. That's why she loved swimming so much.

After her shower she pulled on sweats and a tank deciding to get fully dressed after breakfast.

When she walked into the kitchen Dianna had already set up two plates but her back was to her. Amber took her seat replaying Cory's words .

Amber: Do you think I'm stupid?

Dianna: No.

Amber : Then what am I ?

Dianna turned around.

Dianna: Your in love still. That's how I was with Mark. Giving second chances because I wanted it to change so badly. Amber, I was blinded by it all. Mark , Hailey , work. I was so blinded that when I looked in the mirror I saw everyone but me. So no your not stupid just blinded by love.

Amber: Should I cancel?

Dianna : No. Try one more time. This time though don't forget to take the blindfold off . Be his friend. Okay?

Amber : okay .

Dianna sat down . But , they didn't talked just ate in a comfortable silence. When they were finished they stuck their dishes in the dishwashers and went separate ways.

Amber went to her room and got dressed.

Before walking out the apartment she screamed out a "See you later Di" and left. It was a 45 minute drive to Nadels so she had plenty of time to think . When she arrived she pulled off to the side , gave the keys to the valet , and walked in.

She immediately saw him wave her over.

Nash : Hey little miss.

Nash gave her a side hug. After the breakup they had remained good friends .

Amber: Hello Nashy . Chord.

Chord : Hey. Wanna order ?

Amber: Sure.

They took their seats and began to chat about random things when Nash spoke up.

Nash : I wonder what happened to Pediatric Emma ?

Chord blushed and Amber snickered . When someone tapped on Chords shoulder. They all looked up.

Chord: Well speak of the devil.


	3. Everything that sparkles you finish

Chord: Emma.

Emma: Hello chord, Nash.

Amber knew this wasn't going to be easy. In her face smiling was her enemy. The one that stole everything 10 years ago but she was now happy and no one was taking that from her.  
Amber: Hello Emma.

Emma didn't say anything.

Amber just kept praying she honestly was trying to be nice but she was already being an ass to her.

Emma: anyways Chord how was the party?

Nash had turned red. Amber was like one of his closest friend no one was going to disrespect her.

Nash: Emma I know you heard Amber speak to you. Now I know you're a young one but I believe you should respect your elders.

Emma: I'm grown which means I can speak to whoever I want whenever I want however I want.

Nash: girl say hello before I take off my belt.

Amber smirked and looked over at Chord, who looked like a tomato.

Amber: Emma it's nice seeing you and all but I think it's time for you to leave. We were having a nice time and we don't need anyone spoiling it. And if you choose not to leave which in I know you will. We will pretend as if you're not here. Sounds harsh I know but that'd what you did to me and now karma biting. Thank you and goodbye.

With that Amber turned to Nash.

Amber: so you were telling me that you might start a label after Keely comes back from Rome?

Nash: Yeah then Ryan and I want to go in half way for the store. How about you Chord?

Chord looked back at Emma, watching her dare him to speak. He turned back to Nash.

Chord: I got the role in Avengers 6 as a doctor. I'm also going to Italy on Monday. Speaking of, Amber I want you to go with me. Please?

With those words Emma huffed and walked away.

Amber: Are you serious?

Chord: Yes. Will you?

Nash: Amber is you okay?

Amber: yeah umm I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back.

Amber rushed to the nearest restroom and pulled out her phone. With no other choice she pressed the call button and dialed Naya, Dianna, Chris, and Kevin. They all answered saying "hello"

Amber: Hey okay I need help. He wants me to go to Italy with him.

Chris: oh my

Naya: god

Dianna: what did you say?

Kevin: I hoped you said no.

Amber huffed at Kevin's comment.

Amber: I ran to the restroom. What should I do?

Naya: Say yes

Dianna; I agree with Nay.

Chris: me too.

Amber: Kevin?

Kevin: Say yes.

She smiled to herself.

Amber: Thanks.

There was a chorus of welcomes then they all hung up their phones and Amber walked back to the table.

Chord: Sorry about that. It was really sudden. No it was selfish, super selfish. I know you probably don't believe me but I wanna make this right. I wanna make it better. It won't be the same I know. Amber I just want you love me again.

Amber cut him off with a kiss and just as Chord was about to kiss back they were cut short by a whooping sound. Nash.

Amber: Well I have to go. By the way my answer is yes.

Chord: Okay.

Amber retrieved her car from the valet and drove home. She felt her phone vibrate while she was on the elevator. _A text from Dianna_.  
**DI: HAVE YOU TALKED TO CORY?**

Amber walked in to the house.

Cory: Hi

Amber: Speak of the devil.


	4. Poor Confused Heart

Hey everyone !

Thanks so so much for the reviews (:

* * *

Amber woke up the next morning her heart felt heavy. Heavy like anxious , scared , and nervous. Amber knew she had a choice to make and that's what scared her most. Amber stood and walked into the living room only to find Chris and Darren on the phone.

Amber: Hey.

_Chris: Yes. Oh no he has to be somewhere else._

Darren: Hey Amber.

_Chris: I'll call you back._

Darren and Chris both hung up their phones and turned look at Amber as she nuzzled in between them.

Chris: So what's up?

Amber: Well Cory was here yesterday. We kissed and it felt right you know. But Chord and I have passion too like spark. I'm supposed to choose this morning.

Chris: Well can I be blunt?

Amber nodded.

Chris: Okay, let's start. Amber you're amazing, beyond gorgeous, and a voice to die for. You don't need a man too make you, you. Cory's amazing as well but one kiss doesn't determine everything. Look at Dare and I , it took 5 years of dating before we decided to even move in together and 5 more to get married. Then Chord, he's awesome too but he's about as committed as a temporary contract. You also have to deal with Babies R Us. Look one night isn't enough to let your heart choose and quite frankly you haven't even gone on proper dates with either one of them. So if you choose that won't make you look right. It'll make you look easy.

Darren: I agree, don't just walk into a relationship because you'll end up tripping. Amber stood up and walked to the kitchen with her back to the boys.

Amber: What if its neither of them?

Darren: Then, it's neither of them. You're a strong woman Amber.

Amber: A strong lonely woman.

Chris: You're not lonely you have us.

Amber burst into a fit of giggles.

Darren: Two sexy men by your side lucky woman.

Darren and Chris walked over to Amber and hugged her.

Amber: I love both of you so much.

Darren: We love you too.

Chris: Yeah we do.

Darren: Now lonely woman where's my muffins?

Amber hit him and laughed when he winced.

**Three hours of baking, playing games, and Internet shopping they sat there full, and drowsy.**

Darren: Chris we have to get going.

Chris: I know, I know.

Amber: LA?

Chris: No London. Dare's performing at the damn palace for Kate and William.

Daren: I'm not even stoked for this one. Jet lag is ridiculous.

Amber: I know how you feel. I'm going to LA in a few days for the movie promo.

Chris stood and stretched.

Chris: Well leading lady I'll call you when we land.

Amber nodded and watched them leave. When her phone began to ring she groaned and answered.

_Amber: Hi Chord._

_Chord: Hey Amber. Are you busy?_

_Amber: Nope._

_Chord: Well can I come over ?_

_Amber: Uh sure._

_Chord: Okay text me your address._

_Amber: Kay._

Amber texted Chord the address and went to take a shower. After she dressed and did her hair the door bell rung. She opened the door and Chord walked in with three bags full of stuff.

Amber: The hell is all that?

Chord: Food, Movies , and Music.

Amber: Oh. Well you can put it over there.

They both unpacked the bags in silence when Chord finally spoke up .

Chord: What did you do today?

Amber: I spent most of today with Chris and Darren but they had to leave for London. How about you?

Chord: Nash and I went to the movies.

Amber: That sounds fun. How'd you get in with-out being spotted?

Chord: Back door.

Amber nodded. Both walked in to living room carrying various items. Amber put in a movie and they watched silently before the door bell rung. Amber stood to get it.

Amber: Excuse me.

Chord nodded.

Amber: Who is it?

Cory: It's me. We need to talk.


	5. Muffins and Mishaps

Amber woke up the next morning her heart felt heavy. Heavy like anxious , scared , and nervous. Amber knew she had a choice to make and that's what scared her most. Amber stood and walked into the living room only to find Chris and Darren on the phone.

Amber: Hey.

_Chris: Yes. Oh no he has to be somewhere else._

Darren: Hey Amber.

_Chris: I'll call you back._

Darren and Chris both hung up their phones and turned look at Amber as she nuzzled in between them.

Chris: So what's up?

Amber: Well Cory was here yesterday. We kissed and it felt right you know. But Chord and I have passion too like spark. I'm supposed to choose this morning.

Chris: Well can I be blunt?

Amber nodded.

Chris: Okay, let's start. Amber you're amazing, beyond gorgeous, and a voice to die for. You don't need a man too make you, you. Cory's amazing as well but one kiss doesn't determine everything. Look at Dare and I , it took 5 years of dating before we decided to even move in together and 5 more to get married. Then Chord, he's awesome too but he's about as committed as a temporary contract. You also have to deal with Babies R Us. Look one night isn't enough to let your heart choose and quite frankly you haven't even gone on proper dates with either one of them. So if you choose that won't make you look right. It'll make you look easy.

Darren: I agree, don't just walk into a relationship because you'll end up tripping. Amber stood up and walked to the kitchen with her back to the boys.

Amber: What if its neither of them?

Darren: Then, it's neither of them. You're a strong woman Amber.

Amber: A strong lonely woman.

Chris: You're not lonely you have us.

Amber burst into a fit of giggles.

Darren: Two sexy men by your side lucky woman.

Darren and Chris walked over to Amber and hugged her.

Amber: I love both of you so much.

Darren: We love you too.

Chris: Yeah we do.

Darren: Now lonely woman where's my muffins?

Amber hit him and laughed when he winced.

**Three hours of baking, playing games, and Internet shopping they sat there full, and drowsy.**

Darren: Chris we have to get going.

Chris: I know, I know.

Amber: LA?

Chris: No London. Dare's performing at the damn palace for Kate and William.

Daren: I'm not even stoked for this one. Jet lag is ridiculous.

Amber: I know how you feel. I'm going to LA in a few days for the movie promo.

Chris stood and stretched.

Chris: Well leading lady I'll call you when we land.

Amber nodded and watched them leave. When her phone began to ring she groaned and answered.

_Amber: Hi Chord._

_Chord: Hey Amber. Are you busy?_

_Amber: Nope._

_Chord: Well can I come over ?_

_Amber: Uh sure._

_Chord: Okay text me your address._

_Amber: Kay._

Amber texted Chord the address and went to take a shower. After she dressed and did her hair the door bell rung. She opened the door and Chord walked in with three bags full of stuff.

Amber: The hell is all that?

Chord: Food, Movies , and Music.

Amber: Oh. Well you can put it over there.

They both unpacked the bags in silence when Chord finally spoke up .

Chord: What did you do today?

Amber: I spent most of today with Chris and Darren but they had to leave for London. How about you?

Chord: Nash and I went to the movies.

Amber: That sounds fun. How'd you get in with-out being spotted?

Chord: Back door.

Amber nodded. Both walked in to living room carrying various items. Amber put in a movie and they watched silently before the door bell rung. Amber stood to get it.

Amber: Excuse me.

Chord nodded.

Amber: Who is it?

Cory: It's me. We need to talk.


	6. If only for a minute

Cory: Amber its me .

Amber : Chord , can you give me a second ?

Chord nodded and Amber slipped out into the hallway , coming face to face with a shaken up Cory.

Cory: Let me start off by saying I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way it's just I want a chance Amber to give you the house with the white picket fence , the two cute kids one boy one girl , I want us to be able to laugh at the crazy neighbors , of course were not normal but I want to have you be the one thing that will never change in my life . Amber give me a chance before you go to Italy . Let me at least show you what there is for me to offer then when you leave if you feel as though we don't fit then it will be over . What do you say?

Amber sighed and looked up at the Canadian with a smile.

Amber : I say . Okay we can try it .

Before Amber could react Cory pulled her into a breath taking kiss. One she quickly deepened before pulling back.

Amber: Cory , Chord is still in there.

Cory: Tell him to leave .

Amber: That's rude.

Cory: Okay we need an excuse.

Amber: Or maybe the truth .

Cory nodded and Amber led them back into the apartment .

Chord: Hey Cory!

Cory: Okay cowboy this is how its gonna go down .

Amber : There will be no going down in here . Understood?

They both nodded.

Amber : So Chord as you see Cory is here.

Chord nodded as Cory smirked.

Amber: Cory and I will be dating up until we go to Italy because we both seem to have unresolved feelings for one another.

Cory: Also we have decided that before you two leave we will decide on what to do so that no one is upset.

Chord : I understand.

Amber: No hard feelings?

Chord shook his no.

Chord: I should leave.

Amber: You don't have to .

Cory elbowed her and Amber hissed in response.

Chord : No it's totally fine .

With that Chord gathered up his things and left so that the now dating couple could have some time alone.

Cory: So I was thinking maybe we could go grab a bite to eat .

Amber nodded .

Cory : You might want to change .

Amber: I thought you loved the laid back sleepy look.

Cory: I do , I do .

Amber returned 15 minutes later in dark denim skinny jeans , a yellow tunic , underneath a gray cardigan , and gray work boots.

Cory: Wow , I think I like this look better.

Amber pecked him on the lips and pulled back with a devious smile on her face.

Amber: I knew you would.

Amber felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket as Cory walked into the cafe to pick up there food. Pulling it out she read the number and answered .

_Amber: Hello doll face._

_Caller: Hey , so I need details._

_Amber : What details ?_

_Caller: Don't play that bullshit with me Amber. You know what I'm talking about._

_Amber: Jenna before you lose your mind I'll tell you okay?_

_Jenna : Okay ._

_Amber: So over the spans of a few weeks Chord has resurfaced in my life. Since he's been here we've talked about the past and had lunch. I can't say that we don't still care about each other because we do. I honestly still like him the other day him , Nash , and I had lunch . Out of no where comes in Emma . She pretends I'm not even there until Nash speaks up. I tell her that if she wants to continue to be there will ignore her. She stands there until Chord asks me to go to Italy with him , I say yes. Tonight he came over to watch movies but Cory showed up._

_Jenna: Okay what does Cory have to do with anything?_

_Amber: Well Cory and I also share feelings for each other and tonight we've decided to start dating up until I leave for Italy._

_Jenna : Wow so who are your feelings stronger for?_

_Amber: I don't know but I have to go . Cory's coming back._

_Jenna : Okay I love you._

_Amber : I love you too._

Amber hangs up and turns her attention to Cory.

Cory : You ready?

Amber: For what?

Cory : The bestest date ever!

Amber shakes her head at Cory while he just grabs her hand and drags her across the street. To say honestly nothing had really changed in New York. The streets were still filled with overly excited , adrenaline pumped people . Time square was still the highlight. Nothing changed at all . Except for the fact that they were holding hand because honestly if you have told either one of them that this would be happening they would have swore up and down that no feelings were there but at this moment in time they were being proved wrong.

When Amber looked up they were standing in Time Square .

Amber: Time Square?

Cory : Yeah remember those pictures we took here ?

Amber nodded.

Cory : It was when I really started having feelings for you. You were breathtaking Amber . Actually you always are. You have this smile that could light up time square . I meant what I said back there. If your feelings are stronger for me. I'm going to give you that. You deserve it.

Amber smiled up at Cory , then pulled him into a chaste kiss. Cory relaxes as he feels lips touch his own. The kiss is electrifying. When they pull apart Cory stares at her before talking again.

Cory: Amber , no matter what happens I want you to know something .

Amber : Yeah what ?

Before Cory can even finish the sentence , someone interrupts .

"Hello Cory."

Cory : Lea .


	7. Nothing last forever

Here we have it ! The newest chap ! Enjoy !

* * *

Cory: Lea?

Lea: Hey Cory. Amber.

Amber: How have you been Cory?

Cory: Amber and I are great. It's nice to see you but we have to get going were on a date.

Amber and Cory both gave small smiles, walking off with hands intertwined , leaving behind a stunned Lea.

Amber: You were about to say something before Lea interrupted.

Cory looked down at Amber with a confused face then smiled.

Cory: Nothing major.

Amber:Cory as much as this has been. I have a session in the morning.

Cory: I understand. Let's go.

On their way home Amber reflected over the past few months. Lots had changed. Chord had came back into her life and Cory had confessed love. If you had told Amber 10 years ago she would have laughed and walked away, but in this moment now she honestly realized what it meant when people said life has a funny way of showing you what you want. So maybe she'll date Cory , maybe she'll date Chord , or maybe she'll be alone. Either way she would be okay.

When they made it to her condo she decided that she wasn't going to repeat history.

Cory: Here we are. I love you.

Amber: I love you to Cory.

Pulling her into a kiss Cory sighed. Their tongues battled for dominance before Cory won. Amber deepened the kiss and Cory happily met with just as much passion. Sooner than later Amber pulled back, both grinning at each other knowingly.

Cory: I'll see you tomorrow right?

Amber: Of course.

Little did they know tomorrow they might not come for them as a couple.

Lea: You want Chord back I want Cory. We just need to get little Amber to ditch them both.

Emma: We could get Amber's phone somehow, send them a message saying she wants nothing to do with them and then we swoop in and takes whats ours. You said you heard her say she had a session tomorrow. We can get it then.

Lea: Sounds good.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but that's because the next is longggg!


	8. Texting Trauma

**A/N**: I'm back! This chapter is short but full of drama!

* * *

The next morning Amber set out to the studio in hopes of finishing her latest album. Lately Amber had began thinking hard about her music and how much she wanted it. She had also had so much inspiration lately and wanted to convey it in her music. As she walked in to the studio a rush safety washed over her. Ever since she was younger music had been a shield for her because it was so familiar. Amber walked into the small room where she and RG her music producer would record.

RG: Hey Ambs.

Amber: Hello. You ready ?

RG nodded and Amber made her way into the booth feeling happy about the things she would get accomplished but oblivious to the two girls that were currently ruining her relationship.

**OUTSIDE**

Emma: Did you get it?

Lea nodded and handed the girl the phone .

Emma quickly found Chords name and typed a message before find Cory's name and typing the same one. They waited five minutes before getting responses from both boys and quickly deleting the messages.

Emma: Okay put it back now.

Lea went in, placed the phone on the stool, and ran out.

Lea: Done

**LATER**

Amber made her way back to her apartment. Exiting the elevator she saw Chord and Cory standing at her door.

Amber: Hey

Chord: Don't hey me!

Cory: yeah don't say hey !

Amber: Excuse me?

To say Amber was confused was an understatement.

Cory: Why'd you send me that message?

Amber: What message?

Chord: Don't play dumb!

Amber pushed beside them both, unlocking the door, and going in.

Amber: Come in.

Both boys trampled in sitting on the couch staring intently at the woman in front of them.

Amber: When did I send you the message?

Chord: Two hours ago

Amber: I couldn't have I was in the studio.

Cory: Well the message came from your phone.

Amber: Can I read it?

Chord passed the phone over to her.

Amber: Chord I'm sorry to tell you that I no longer want to speak to you. I've realized that I don't want you and I feel that you should move on. Forever and Always Amber.

Cory: Mines said the same.

Amber: Well I don't know.

Chord and Cory both stood up moving towards the door .

Cory: Well you need to figure out. Until then I'm gone.


End file.
